


Please take my jacket

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn start a new trend on D'Qar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please take my jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [answers from jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510333) by [dansunedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco). 



> This is crack. Inspired by the fic I linked to, that has sort-of-the-same-premise as this one.

Finn's afternoon walk is interrupted by a long, screeching sound. He ducks instinctively, expecting an attack for the native black-headed longneck, D'Qar's most vicious airbone predator with a grudge against Resistance members.

"Gosh, you're so lucky!!"

Finn identifies the source of the sound. It originates from a trio of girls a few meters ahead of him. Two of them are looking at the third one, wearing a leather flight jacket too big for her and a smug expression on her face.

"I can't believe it! Everyone will be so jealous!" one of the girls says to her jacket wearing friend, hands joined and stars in her eyes.

Jacket Girl slides her fingers in her hair and lets out a content sight, enjoying the attention.

"I wish someone would give me his jacket too" says the third girl, looking at her friend with envy.

Jacket girl wraps her arms around her friends' shoulders. "Don't worry, cute as you are you're not gonna have to wait long!"

They walk away from Finn, laughing and teasing each other. It hits him suddenly that the flight jacket that girl was wearing is very very familiar.

He walks back to the pilots' quarter as fast as his still-healing wound allow him to.

"Where... where is your jacket?" he asks, out of breath.

Poe lifts his head from his holo-reader. "It's in my closet. Why?"

Finn almost throws himself at the closet. A quick glance informs him Poe’s new jacket in still hung in there. Finn exhales slowly.

“Did you need it for anything? If you are looking for yours, I think it’s on your shoulders right now.” Poe looks at him with his eyebrows raised. Finn feels blood surging to his cheeks.

“I-I just had to see where it was. I am glad it is in your closet. It makes me happy. It should stay there. Or you should wear it when it’s cold outside.”

“Okay” Poe says softly, lowering his head back to the pillow. “Thanks for the advice.” BB-8, on the bed next to Poe, emitted a few questioning beeps. “I don’t know either, BB.” Finn can’t clearly see from the angle, but he’s pretty sure that Poe is rolling his eyes and that BB-8 would roll his photosensor if he could. Pilot and astromech go back to the holo-reader. “Reinforced turinirium, provides superior protection from blaster shoots. What to do you think about it, BB?” he asks, and the droid makes joyful sounds.

Later that day, once Poe sleeps and BB-8 is recharging, Finn walks to his own closet and takes his jacket from the clothes hanger. He runs his hand softly on the leather. So Jacket Girl was not wearing Poe’s jacket, and it fills Finn with an as of yet unexplained happiness. Yet the question remained, whose jacket was it?

 

 

“Look” whispers Poe to Finn over the table at dinner in the mess hall, and then raises his fork to draw a circle in the air around them. Finn discreetly observes the other guests at table. At first, it seems that everything is pretty normal, and then it hits him.

“Some of them are wearing coats or jackets or shirts that don’t fit” Finn whispers back.

“Exactly!” Poe says softly. He stares wide-eyed at Finn, his mouth twisted. Finn leans back on the chair and starts scratching his chin.

“I think it’s a prank” Poe says again, stabbing his mashed vegetables with the fork.

“I noticed it yesterday. That’s why I asked you about the jacket. There was a girl wearing a jacket that was too big for her… and, and I thought it could have been yours.”

Poe lets his fork fall in his food. He stares at Finn and then pushes himself into the back of his chair, arms crossed, brows furrowed, and exhales slowly. Finn cannot believe it.

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad, I just… I care about my stuff, okay? I just don’t freely give it away to random people whenever they need one.”

“But you let me keep yours.”

“Yes, that’s the point! It was my favorite!”

“Sorry, I’m not following.”

Poe uncrosses his arms and raises his hands. “You know what? Just, forget I said anything. So, let’s just do a little investigation, find out what is going on, and never speak about jackets again.” He stands up swiftly, grabs his mostly untouched tray to dispose of it, and leaves the mess hall with long strides. Finn barely keeps up with his pace.

“Where do we start?” he says, catching his breath as Poe stops in the square separating the mess hall from the quarters reserved to the highest-ranking officers.

“Shhh” Poe says, and he takes Finn’s hand, leading him towards the hall’s wall.

Walking across them is the general Organa. The walls’ shadow keep the two men hidden in the dark, but the full moon shines its light on the general. She’s smiling to herself, it seems. Over her shoulders, she is wearing a large, thick brown coat with an admiral insignia still pinned on it.

“Finn, this is getting really, really weird” Poe whispers as quickly as he can. His hand is sweaty inside Finn’s. “Let’s get out of there.”

They run away from the scene as fast and as silently as they can. “That-that definitely… isn’t… a prank…” Finn articulates painfully, desperate to catch his breath, when they end up on the opposite side of the base. Poe swallows hard. “Definitely not.” He seems paler than usual, but it might just be because of the moonlight, Finn rationalizes.

“Hey… maybe… we should… call it quits.” Poe suggests.   

“What! No! We… we need… to find… the truth now!” Finn clenches his fists. This silly jacket mystery has made Poe mad at him, there is no way he is going to give up now. Poe is biting his lower lip and combing his hair with his fingers. He’s not quite looking at Finn.

“It’s… just, Finn, maybe some mysteries are better left unknown.”

“How are we supposed to know that if we don’t solve them first? Come on, what are you afraid of?”

They are interrupted by a feminine laugh coming from the woods behind the base, followed by a “Where are we going?”

Finn crouches and starts making his way towards the voice.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Poe whispers. He’s crouched as well, tense and ready to run away.

“Maybe it’s a lead! Poe, I’m going to check it out with or without you!” He winces as he walks forward into the woods. All the walking and running has started to take a toll on his not-quite-healed-yet back. He hears creaking behind him and turns his head to see Poe has decided to follow him after all.

They arrive on the outskirts of a large meadow. Two women have preceded them. One of them is sitting on a large stone in the middle, and the other is standing in front of her, holding a big paper bag behind her back.

“What are you hiding?” the girl sitting says joyfully, fiddling with the tip of her side braid, a big smile on her face. The other girl reveals the paper bag, then carefully extracts a thick, woolen black coat. Her friend lets out a little scream of pure joy. She stands up and walks slowly towards her friend holding the coat. With a triumphant smile, the girl with the coat puts it on her friend, then adjusts the collar and buttons the coat up. The two women look at each other as if they were the most beautiful things in the entire galaxy. Then the woman who gave the coat starts leaning towards her friend’s face, and…

…Finn is jerked away by Poe, who has grabbed his arm and is pushing him back to the base.

“What… what did we just see?” he asks as they walk slowly towards their quarters.

“A private moment, that we almost interrupted” Poe mutters, fiddling with his hands behind his back.

“I noticed, thank you.” Finn answers dryly. “It is just, when two people are in love with each other, one gives the other clothing?” As he listens to his own words, he feels as if his brain is hit with a bolt of lightning, he stops and then stares at Poe. Is that what Poe did? He thinks back of the women in the meadow, of the way they looked into each other. Is that… what Poe thinks they were?

“No no no no” Poe says. “Absolutely not” he says firmly, but his mouth is twisted and he combs his hair with his fingers. “Listen, one time I decided to cut my hair very short. Next morning, it seems to me that more than half the men, and quite a number of women too, has cut their hair very short.”

“People… like to imitate you?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m pretty popular. That’s what people here do when someone is popular, they find some way to imitate them.”

“So they do that because they have seen me wearing your jacket?”

Poe snorts. “You’re getting pretty popular too! I think that’s it.”

“But… are we, well, like the women we saw?” Finn asks, hopeful. He remembers the pure bliss on their faces, and he imagines himself and his friend instead of them, and it’s actually very pleasant, and he feels it in his chest, a warm feeling expanding and threatening to engulf his whole body.

Poe opens his mouth and lets out an unarticulated sound.

“Poe, why did you let me take your jacket?” Finn reaches out his hand to Poe and takes his wrist.

“I-I just… I mean…” Poe swallows hard. “My jacket was something precious to me, and I wanted to give you something precious. Because after all you had done for me, you deserved it. And it made me so happy that you kept it, because we got separated, and I thought you were dead, and even if we only knew each other for a few minutes I thought it meant you cared enough for me to keep my jacket with you.

Poe is now looking at Finn with an intensity that sends a shiver through his spine.

“If it was you who was wearing a jacket, and it was the only thing I found that belonged to you, I’d have kept it too.”

“This is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard” Finn says softly. “Not that First Order soldiers have a reputation for saying sweet things to each other, but… You know what I mean.”

“Yes.” Poe leans forward and lays his hand on Finn’s chest. “I’ve wanted to say this for a long time. I also wanted to say that it genuinely suits you, as a piece of clothing. It really breaks off the whole black-shirt-black-trousers style you were wearing, the colors really suit your complexion and it draws attention to your chest area. It makes your shoulders and chest stand out.” He lets a finger run up and down on Finn’s chest, near his heart. They gaze into each other’s eyes in silence.

“So… we’re like these girls now?”

“Yes” Poe says, before kissing Finn suddenly. It’s deep, warm and passionate and Finn is so surprised he nearly trips, but Poe slides an arm around Finn’s waist and pulls him closer. For a few dozens of second, Finn’s world doesn’t go beyond Poe’s lips against his and Poe’s tongue over his, and it feels incredible. Poe pulls out to get some hair, and Finn wants nothing more than to kiss him again and again.

“Let’s go to our room” Poe whispers in his ear, and while Finn doesn’t quite understand why they need to go back to their room when they could just keep kissing here and there, Poe’s low voice is full of promises and Finn lets Poe take him.

They take longer than what is probably necessary to reach Poe’s quarters, as they walk backwards to it, kissing each other when they don’t have to look up to see if they’re going in the right direction. By the time they get there, Poe has Finn against the outside wall, sucking lightly at Poe’s neck while typing the door’s code. The door opens in with a “whoosh”, and BB-8 steps out to see what is going on, freezes at the scene, makes a few high-pitched sounds, and rolls outside as fast as he can.

Poe manages to undress them both without barely breaking the kiss, and presses himself against Finn. They’re both pretty hard, Finn notices quickly, and he feels overwhelmed with lust when feeling Poe’s erect cock against his thigh. He rests his hands on Poe’s arms and guide them towards Poe’s bed. He pushes lightly Poe on the bed, and is rewarded by a deep moan as Poe lies down. His eyes seem incredibly dark, pupils dilated, and his mouth is half-open, flushed lips forming a faint smile. Finn lays on top of him, on his elbows and knees, and kisses him again, deep and hard. He feels Poe arch up under him, his cock brushing again on his thigh. He pushes his hips down in return, making Poe gasp against his mouth.

They’re not quite in sync, and Poe takes one of Finn’s hand, fingers intertwined (Finn is amazed at what Poe can do with his hands while giving out these wonderful kisses) and guides it downwards. He puts Finn’s hand above both of their cocks, and starts stroking slowly. Finn closes his eyes, immersing himself fully into the sensation of his fingers against his own and Poe’s cock, of Poe’s cock hard against his, and of Poe’s moans against his mouth, louder and louder. Finn feels the tip of their cocks getting moist and quickens the pace slightly. They’re back to moving their hips, and their cocks pressed together so much that it’s almost painful, and Finn groans loudly. Poe lets his hands slide up and down Finn’s back. He whispers to him in his ear, that he is doing well, very well, and that he is so handsome right now, urging not to stop, to keep going please and how can Finn refuse when it’s asked so nicely?

Finn strokes them both faster, tightening his grip on both of them slightly, and Poe pulls his head back, and his fingers press hard on Finn’s back. Finn can almost feel Poe’s release as if it is his own, feeling the cock under his fingers pulsing a few times and then going soft. Poe makes the most obscene whine Finn has ever heard, and while he knows everything’s relative when you’re a former Stormtrooper, he’s pretty sure it’s going to stay number one on his obscene sound top list for a long time. It’s enough to take him over the edge himself, and he feels as if all his nerves fires up at the same time, and it feels amazing.

He lets himself fall down over Poe. His friend is still stroking his back, but he’s looking at the ceiling, pupils dilated, and his chest rising up and down quickly. There’s a beautiful, blissful smile on his face. Finn moves slightly to Poe’s side, and suddenly he feels an overwhelming pain in his back, running along his damaged skin and muscles. He lets out a small cry of pain.

“You okay Finn?” Poe says, propping himself on one elbow and touching Finn’s shoulder with the tip of his fingers. “Do you need to go the infirmary?”

“No, no, no, I’m fine” he says, grimacing. “I’m just… not going to try to move too much tonight and it’ll be fine. Just… too much physical activity for one night.” He tries to smile through the pain.

“Ok, no problem. But if it gets worse, just let me know” Poe says before laying a soft kiss on Finn’s lips. He reaches his hand to the bedside table, opens a drawer and grabs a box of tissue. He cleans up both of them carefully, and a shiver goes through Finn as he feels the tissue against his cock. Poe lays down next to him, stroking his face, gaze bright and soft. Finn looks back at him, then at the pile of clothes lying on the floor.

“Poe, can I ask you something?”

“Anything” Poe whispers.

“Could you… pick up my jacket and put it on a clothes hanger? I don’t want it to get creases or anything like that.”

Poe chuckles, and then strokes softly the space behind Finn’s ear. “I love you so much, do you know that?” He gets up, takes two clothes hanger from his closet and hang both of their jackets before putting them in the closet.

“Happy?” he asks as he lays back on the bed, and wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“Perfectly happy” Finn answers as he adjusts himself and rests his head under Poe’s chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you have any remarks about grammar, vocabulary, or anything else really, please feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best to fix it!


End file.
